The present invention relates to: a contact-breaker device capable of opening or closing a circuit in response to externally applied vibration; a circuit including this contact-breaker device; a high-potential irregular pulse-current generating circuit; a pulse-current generator including the circuit and capable of generating an irregular pulse current; a high-potential irregular pulse-current generator; and a method for assembling the contact-breaker device.
Conventionally, a spring switch and a mercury-contact switch have been used to detect any position change such as micro-vibration or inclination. As a small-sized switch that solves problems of the spring switch and the mercury-contact switch, such as deterioration of elasticity, delicate adjustment methods, low position change sensitivity, and large sizes, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. HEI 6-290690 discloses a spherical contact switch characterized in that a spherical contact having a conductive surface is placed between two opposed electrode plates with a plurality of electrodes, and a frame for retaining the electrode plates is set around the spherical contact.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. HEI 11-73831 discloses a switch device designed to control turning on or off of light, depending on the attitude of an apparatus including the switch device, by means of an attitude detecting function by utilizing a spherical conductive member. This switch device comprises: a unit case; a pair of electrodes that are set up opposite each other with a certain distance between them within the unit case; and a spherical conductive member placed within the unit case in such a way that the spherical conductive member can move within the unit case. Each electrode has an arc electrode face with radius approximately equal to that of the spherical conductive member.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. HEI 9-108453 discloses a switch that comprises: at least one spherical member, the surface of which is conductive; and a case for accommodating the spherical member in such a way that the spherical member can freely move in the lengthwise direction of the case. At least part of the bottom of the case, and at least part of wall faces near one end of the case in its lengthwise direction, or part of inside wall faces near the end of the case in its lengthwise direction, are respectively formed as terminals. When the respective terminals are energized via the spherical member, this switch allows a doll toy, such as a stuffed toy, to change its movements without a player's direct operation of the switch, simply by holding or laying down the doll toy.
Also, Japanese Patent (Kokoku) Publication No. HEI 2-49734 B2 discloses an electric mouth-cleaning nozzle that comprises a nozzle for spraying a liquid; a handle for supporting the nozzle and for a user to hold with his/her hand; and a high-potential generating circuit including a blocking oscillation circuit; wherein the negative electrode of an output terminal of the high-potential generating circuit is connected to the nozzle, while its positive electrode is connected to the handle.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. SHO 60-253461 discloses a high-potential toothbrush that contains a high-potential generating circuit in its handle for a user to hold, wherein the positive electrode of the high-potential generating circuit is exposed on the surface of the handle, and the negative electrode of the high-potential generating circuit is exposed to a brush part.
It has been known that when a low-frequency current is applied to the surface of skin, this stimulation causes normal nervous system excitement; and if there is any abnormal operation of the nervous system, such stimulation would restore the original proper operation of the nervous system. In foreign countries, this is called TENS (Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation) and is a common low-frequency treatment. Major physiological actions of the low-frequency treatment are said to be: (1) an effect on motor nerves and muscles, a massage effect, and a kinetic effect; (2) an effect on autonomic nerves and an effect on various chronic diseases; and (3) an effect on sensory nerves and an analgesic effect.
It is a characteristic action of the low-frequency treatment that when an electric current is applied, the negative electrode has an analgesic action and the positive electrode has an excitatory action. However, recent studies conducted by doctors in countries all over the world have found that changes in waveforms or frequencies of a low-frequency current have much more influence on human bodies than the polarity, whether the negative electrode or the positive electrode is used. Specifically speaking, it has been revealed that changes in the waveforms or frequencies of an electric current promote the secretion of a natural analgesic substance called “endorphin” from the brainstem, and have a good influence on the operation of a gate in the spinal cord for controlling pain. As a result, new low-frequency treatment apparatuses have appeared, that automatically output safe and effective waveforms or frequencies, using computers (or microcomputers). (For example, see the “Encyclopedia of Electronic Treatment” under the editorship of Yasusaburo Sugi, D. M., professor emeritus of University of Tsukuba, published by Kenyukan in 1993.)
It is also known that a living body experiences the phenomenon of habituation to a physical stimulation; and even if the living body is stimulated, if it receives the same stimulation, it will become less reactive to the stimulation. (For example, see “Electronics and Medicine” Vol. 454, July 2004, Asamasa Moriyama, D. M., professor of Acupuncture Department of Tsukuba College of Technology.)
However, the switches described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publications Nos. HEI 6-290690, HEI 11-73831, and HEI 9-108453 are configured so that the switches are turned on or off by making the spherical conductive member (or spherical contact) move and come into contact with the pair of electrodes. Accordingly, it is necessary to secure the area for the spherical member to move. Therefore, the switches can hardly be miniaturized, and their electric power consumption is considerable, and their components expensive.
Moreover, the high-potential generating circuit and the high-potential toothbrush described in the Japanese Patent (Kokoku) Publication Nos. HEI 2-49734 B2 and SHO 60-253461 are designed to generate a regular pulse current and, therefore, give constant stimulation (the same stimulation) to a living body (human body). Accordingly, as described in the above-mentioned two patent reference materials, the phenomenon of habituation to physical stimulation occurs and the living body becomes less reactive to the stimulation. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain the relevant advantageous effects for a long period of time.
When the switches described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publications Nos. HEI 6-290690, HEI 11-73831, and HEI 9-108453 are applied to generate an irregular pulse current, which is effective for the invigoration of a human body, by changing the waveforms or frequencies of a low-frequency current as stated in the “Encyclopedia of Electronic Treatment” (supervising editor: Yasusaburo Sugi, D. M., professor emeritus of University of Tsukuba; published by Kenyukan in 1993), they have a problem in that they can hardly be miniaturized as mentioned above and, therefore, they cannot be put in a small space such as the handle of a toothbrush. Moreover, the conventional switches (such as pulse digital circuits) require a large amount of power. Therefore, if a battery is used as its power source, the battery would have a short life span and it would be necessary to replace the battery frequently. Furthermore, since the conventional switches are expensive, there is the problem of an increase in the cost of products containing the switches (such as toothbrushes).